


F4M (Script Offer) Wife dresses up as Harley Quinn for your Halloween treat

by NinjaFogg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Seduction, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFogg/pseuds/NinjaFogg
Summary: It's Halloween, not that you got to go trick or treating with your husband and the kids as work has been so busy. However, on the drive home you bought the perfect outfit to give your husband a Halloween treat, as thanks for all the support he's given you this last week... Who says kids have all the fun?





	F4M (Script Offer) Wife dresses up as Harley Quinn for your Halloween treat

Key:

(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions

[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.

SFX Sounds: (included as inspiration)

SFX: Keyboard typing - https://freesound.org/people/M4taiori/sounds/331428/

SFX: Laptop closing - https://freesound.org/people/Kukensius/sounds/320456/

SFX: Bedsheets rustling - https://freesound.org/people/cmorris035/sounds/207277/

SFX: Unzipping - https://freesound.org/people/aboxinghelena/sounds/401139/

*****Note: SFX are completely optional*****

\-------------------------------All characters within are 18 years or older -----------------------------

[SFX: Sound of keyboard typing; It stops when you begin talking.]

Hey baby, how was it? Did the kids have a good time?

Really? Ohmigod, that sounds great.

Did they get a lot of candy?

Yeah? I was gonna say, that neighborhood is really good for trick or treating. I remember me and my friends would seriously clean up over there when we were kids.

Did the neighbours think their costumes were cute?

Aww, amazing. I know how hard you worked making them.

And did the kids like your outfit?

[Giggles] Aww, I would have loved to see their faces when they first saw you.

Did any other parents dress up?

Pffft, there such a bunch of bores.

Well, you look fantastic as the Joker; that purple suit was such a great find. Go on give me a little twirl.

[He gives a little twirl, you wolf whistle.]

(Flirty) Did any of the mums give you the eye?

[Giggle] She didn't? Stop it... No way. God that Sharon is such a hussy.

Ugh, i'm so annoyed I missed that.

Well, as long as the kids had a good time. You didn't give them too much candy before bed, did you?

Phew, the last thing we need is those two bouncing off the walls.

Are they both in bed?

Yeah, I told him he couldn't play any more Playstation after nine. It makes him ratty in the mornings.

Other than that no issues?

Aww amazing, thank you baby. You must have exhausted them walking around the block.

[SFX: Shutting laptop.]

I'm sorry I wasn't there tonight, it's just work has been so hectic this week. I was supposed to be out at five, but the meeting ran later than usual... the client had a last minute change of heart on the design, so we had to offer them an alternative.

I know, so annoying. [Sigh] But it's all sorted now, and thank god, I don't have to look at any emails for the next week.

Thanks for being so understanding though. I really do love you.

[Kiss]

Y'know, I was thinking on the drive home how you've really taken the weight off of my shoulders this week...

(Flirty) And I think for that you deserve a little something.

(Flirty) Well, it just so happens that I drove past the costume shop on the way home, and they had 'the' perfect outfit in the window. So perfect in fact that I had to go in and buy it.

(Flirty) And I think you should know that I'm wearing that outfit right now.

(Sultry) Why don't you pull the bed sheets back and take a peek?

[SFX: He pulls back the bedsheets, revealing you in a slutty Harley Quinn outfit.]

[Harley voice] What d'ya think Puddin'?

[Normal voice] Mmmm, I'm glad you like it baby.

(Flirty) I was thinking, since the kids are fast asleep, we could have some fun of our own. I know you've always had a thing for Harley Quinn.

(Flirty) And y'know, you make a really sexy Joker.

[The two of you kiss.]

What would you say to a little role play?

No, leave the suit on, it's hotter that way.

Now, why don't you sit down.

(Sultry) I think it's time Mister J. gets his treat.

[From this point on you speak in a Harley Quinn voice.]

Did my Puddin' have a 'hard' day?

Aww, did that stupid Bats spoil your plans again?

Well, why don't you come here and let Harley make it better for you.

I know exactly how to put a smile on that face.

Let me just get on my knees.

[SFX: Unzipping.]

Mmm Puddin', you have such a nice cock.

Why would you want to spend your day wrestling with Batman, when you could be home with your Maid of Mischief?

(Sultry) Want me to tease you a little? Would you like that?

[You spit on his cock, and slowly start jacking it.]

Let Harley get it nice and wet.

[Wet sounds of your hands jacking his cock]

(sultry) Am I making those balls fill with cum, Sweetie?

Here, let me taste them.

[Whilst jacking his cock we hear a gentle ‘pop’ as you suck on his balls, moaning as you do it.]

Want me to talk to you about how bad I want your cock inside me.

How badly my pussy needs to be filled with Mister J's dick.

[You're jacking his cock faster. It's so wet and sloppy.]

I know you want it so bad...

But I'm gonna keep teasing you.

[You jack him off faster, we hear how sloppy his cock is.]

Mmmm, look at how wet and messy it is.

You wanna feel my wet pussy all over your dick, don't you?

Nuh uh... Not yet, Mister J.

[You're still jacking his sloppy cock.]

(Lusty) But I'll let you stuff your fat cock in my mouth.

[You start sucking his cock, Slowly at first.]

(With his cock in your mouth) Mmmm, you taste sweet.

[You start sucking his cock a bit faster now.]

Mmmm, your cock looks so good in my mouth.

[You return to sucking his cock, making it wet and sloppy.]

I love your dick in my mouth.

[Sucking noises, it's getting wetter and sloppier.]

Tell me you love Harley's lips wrapped around your dick?

[One long sloppy suck.]

(Sultry) My mouth is irresistible, isn't it, huh?

[You return to sucking, playing with him with your tongue.]

Does Mister J. wanna feel the back of my throat?

[Normal voice] Shhh honey, it's okay. Believe me, I can handle it, okay?

[Normal Voice] Let me get back into character.

[Harley voice from here.]

Now come on Mister J, push my head down.

Mhmm, grab my pig tails.

Don't be gentle. [Sucking noises] The kinkier, the better.

[You take him all the way down your throat for the first time. Feel free to put in moans, gagging noises, anywhere you see fit.]

Oh yeah, fuck my mouth. Let Harley taste that pre cum.

[You continue deepthroating him, feel free to put in moans, gagging noises, anywhere you see fit.]

[Gasping] Oh Puddin', I love choking on your cock... (Lusty) It makes my pussy so wet.

[You deep throat for a long time.]

**Feel free to ad-lib dirty talk here**

[Normal voice]

[Gasping] Shh, baby you're gonna wake the kids up.

It's okay, I just don't want us to get interrupted.

(Lusty) I have so much more in store for you.

[Harley voice from here.]

(Sultry) Do you like it when Harley sucks your fat cock?

[One last sloppy suck.]

(Lusty) Well I do have a PhD, so I know my way around a pretty huge dick. [Giggles]

Time to get out of this. I know how much you wanna to see the goods.

[SFX: You slide out of your underwear.]

(Lusty) Is that where your cock wants to be Mister J.? Right in my tight little fuckhole. [Giggles]

[We hear you finger yourself, you're so wet.]

[You moan as you tease him. **Feel free to ad-lib dirty talk here**]

(Teasing) Mmm, look at that pretty pink pussy... are you sure you can handle it?

(Lusty) It's gonna be tight.

Well what are you waiting for? Come on, Puddin! Time to rev up your ‘Harley’? Vroom vroom! [Giggles]

Show me what you've got.

[Moan as he puts it in]

Mmmm, do it slow for me.

Yeah.

[Moan] Nice and slow.

(Whimpering) Oh fuck.

Tell me how good that pussy feels.

[You moan for a bit as you he slowly fucks you, some wet sounds can be heard.]

Oh Mister J., my pussy is all yours.

Mmmm, play with my clit.

[He plays with your clit as he fucks you, we hear how wet you are.]

Oh yeah, just like that.

Fuck yeah, give me that cock, give it to me nice and deep.

[Continue picking up the pace, whimpering and moaning along the way.]

Shit.

Oh my God.

[Moan loudly as he picks up the pace]

(Whimpering) Ohmigod, pound that cunt.

[Normal voice]

(Apologetic) Oh god, fuck, sorry the kids.

It's just [Moan] it's so fucking good.

[Harley voice from here]

(Sultry) Want me to ride that cock, Mister J.?

Mmmm, of course Puddin', (Lusty) Let Harley climb on top and fuck you.

[SFX: He pulls out and you climb on top of him.]

(Lusty) God, I'm a slut, huh?

[Moan loudly as you slide his cock in]

(Lusty) Yeah, that's what I need. [Moan] That's what this little slut needs.

Watch me bounce up and down on that dick.

**Feel free to ad-lib dirty talk here**

[You start picking up the pace, It's an orchestra of pleasure as your wet pussy blends with your moans.]

[Moan] You like Harley's sweet pussy wrapped around your cock.

(Lusty) Oh, it looks so good... it looks so good with you sliding in and out of it.

Mmmm, tell me I ride that cock so fucking good.

[You continue fucking and moaning.]

[Moan] That's what this pussy is good for.

Give it to me Mister J, make that pussy yours.

I want you to fucking take it.

[You're going faster and harder. You absolutely love it, moaning uncontrollably]

Use it...

Use that fucking cunt.

(Lusty) Dont treat me like your fucking wife.

(You're overwhelmed by passion: Feel free to ad-lib here)

(Whimpering) Pound me like a dirty little whore.

[You moan as you try to think straight.]

[Start building to an orgasm]

You gonna cum for me?

(Whimper) oh fuck.

[Moan] I want you to cum inside me.

[Screams] I want every last drop.

[He thrusts harder.]

[Moan] I wanna cum on your cock so bad.

[You're close]

Oh fuck, I'm close.

Give it to me. [Moan]

Give Harley your hot load.

Make me your cum-slut.

(Whimpering) Oh fuck. [Moan]

(Whimpering) Holy shit.

(Quickly, barely getting the words out) Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t you dare fucking stop.

[You orgasm hard, ad-lib your moans]

(Catching your breath) That's what I fucking wanted.

[Giggles] Mmmm Mister J, look at that cum dripping down my pussy.

[Normal voice from here]

(Recovering) Fuck, that was too much fun.

I know, [Giggle] when was the last time we even role played.

No, really? That's so long ago. I don't think I even have that maid outfit anymore.

There's something about this Harley costume, it just makes me feel like such a slut.

(Excited) Ohmigod, when you throatfucked me, where did that come from? 

Like, I had no idea it would get me so wet.

[Giggles] Fuck knows how we didn't wake the kids.

I mean, we seriously need to start dressing up more, it's so hot. Gog knows what were we even doing before these outfits.

(Flirty) Mmmm, tell you what, how about we drop the kids off at my parents tomorrow and spend the weekend fucking.

I'm thinking we book a hotel room and make a night of it, just like we used to. I mean, you should see some of the slutty outfits at the costume shop.

[Giggles] There was even a matching dildo for this outfit.

Well, I just got paid, so how about we go there and you pick out whatever you like for me.

How does that sound?

Mmm, I love you too.

[Kiss]

Ahh, tomorrow is gonna be so fun.

[Harley voice]

And who knows Mister J... Maybe I have a new hole for you to explore. [Giggles]


End file.
